Tokyo Mew Mew Talk Show The DoubleCross
by Odin The Dark Lighter
Summary: This is the sequel to The TMM Talk Show. It's the seconds show, where Lettuce and Keiichiro are the guest. It's big tragety for the Keiichiro, Ryou, Masaya and tree loving comunity. What is truth behind Lettuce's story? Just read to find out.
1. TMM Talk Show 2 The DoubleCross

The Double-Cross

This is the second chapter to The Tokyo Mew Mew Talk Show. This time we have a new co-host with us, Saba.

Odin: Welcome back to the Tokyo Mew Mew Talk Show. This time we have a new co-host.

(Saby opens her mouth ready to speak and Saba jumps in to say)

Saba: Yes we do Odin!

(Saby looks back at her)

Saby: Yeeeeeah! (Has an evil look in her eyes)

Odin: (Awkwardly.) Don't even think of it.

Saby: (Disappointedly) Ok.

Saba: (Jumps in.) What are you talking of?

Saby: (Cheerfully fake tone) Nothing! (Takes out a knife)

Odin: Saby! No! Wrong! Bad Kitty! (She lowers her head.)

Odin: Ok! Our guest today is…

Saba: (Jumps in) Lettuce and Keiichiro.

Saby: Hey! That was my line!

Saba: (Innocently fake) Oops! My bad! (They look at each other with hate and lightning shoots out of her eyes)

Odin: (Jumps of fear.) Whoa! Ok come in our guest.

(Lettuce and Keiichiro come in with faces of disappointment.)

Saba: Why such long faces?

Saby: Yeah! Why?

Lettuce: Well it all started when… (Flash back comes in.) Well we were all working on the Café and; we were already going out; we were all talking about which would be the new pastry for the menu. We were brainstorming and he says "well I have to check up on something". So we waited and there we sat. Three hours later came Ichigo came in and said "Well he's been gone to long, Lets check up on him." We searched everywhere and when I went to check his room there he was…

Keiichiro: Please don't say it!

Lettuce: Sorry but I have to. (Sighs) …Fucking a CHERRY TREE… A MALE TREE… AND WITH RYOU!!!!

Everyone: (Gasp) WHAT!!!!!!??????

Keiichiro: Why did you have to say it?

Lettuce: You want to know why? Because of you Ringo is in the psychiatrists. She is traumatized… again.

Odin & Saby: Oh! Come On! In our last show she got traumatized… Three times! (They roll their eyes)

Saba: Does she really get so traumatized all the time? (They shake their head in agreement.)

Odin: Not him again. (Sigh) Any way bring in Ryou who was supposedly there. (Ryou comes in) Ok, ok! Signal screaming fans. (Girls scream. Odin and Saba look beside themselves and see that it was only Saby. )

Saba: Wow! She does have a mouth.

Odin: (sarcastically.) Tell me about it! (Shakes his head in disappointment and rolls his eyes.)

Saby: OMG! It's Ryou!

Odin: Ugh! It gets kind of old.

Saba: I can see how.

Odin: Ok! So what's your story Ryou?

Ryou: Well I was there when she came in.

Lettuce: No you were not. You were with Keiichiro and the tree!

Ryou: What? No I was not!

Minto: (Minto comes in) Yes you were!

Ryou: Ok, ok! I was there. Getting some.

Odin: EWWW! Too much information!

Saba: Seriously!

(Saby's heart breaks.)

Odin: What was that?

Saba: What was what?

Odin: The sound of a heart breaking. (Saba Shrugs)

Saby: How could you?! (Starts running toward Ryou, starts to punch him.) Why?! (Cries)

Odin: (Screams) Saby get a hold of yourself!

Saba: That's right!

Saby: Ok! (She wipes her tears.) I'm over you Ryou! (In the bottom of the screen; some one messing with the screen writes: "Not really!")

Odin: So in other words your both gay?

Lettuce: No there is someone else.

Odin: Ok! So this is just weird.

Saba: so… who?

Saby: Don't tell me it's Kish!

Lettuce: No! It's Masaya!

Crowd: *gasp*

Odin: I saw that coming!

Saba: Me too!

Saby: Yeah! So did I!

Odin, Saba and Saby: Not a real shocker.

(All agree.)

Lettuce: The thing is that he has three personalities: Ayoma, Blue Knight and Deep Blue. The thing is that Blue Knight is Straight, Ayoma is well gay and Deep Blue is Bi-Sexual.

Odin, Saba and Saby: That explains a lot.

Odin: We will make a lie detector test to see if these allegations are true.

(Hannah Montana comes in)

Hannah: Hey ya'll I'm on a boat!

Odin & Saby: I think it is time. (Both look at each other and nod.) So… Saba are you in?

Saba: Sure!

(They all attack Hannah in a four way combo, after they use their Special Purification Attacks.)

Odin: Devine Assault, Holy Lance!

Saby: Devine Assault, Ether Strike!

Saba: Devine Assault, Nebelun Valestí!

Odin, Saby & Saba: (covered in Hannah's blood.) This is all the time we have today. Tomorrow we will have the Polygraph test. Tune in tomorrow to see the results.

Ok! so you know the drill you have to tell me what the result will be. Ok! So please tell me anything in mind it will be a great help.


	2. TMM Talk Show 3 Truth Behind The Lies

The Truth behind the Lies

Were we last left our host's, Keiichiro was having a lie detector test to know if he or he did not sleep with a male tree, Ryou and Masaya. This time the truth comes out. Is Lettuce lying or is she saying the truth? This time we have a new host; Jita is she linked to this? Read to find out.

Odin: Welcome back to another episode of The Tokyo Mew Mew Talk Show.

Saby: This time we have a treat.

Saba: Yes we do.

Jita: *shyly* Ummm! Yeah!

Crowd: Really?!

Odin, Saby & Saba: Shut up!

Jita: I don't… (All scowl at her) ok.

Odin: (Takes out some results) Today we have the results of Pai's paternity test. Oops that's for next time! (Hides results)

Pai: (He comes in running.) What did I just hear?

Saba, Saby & Jita: NOTHING!

(Pai looks in disbelief. Saby takes out the chainsaw and looks at him the face of death. Pai screams like a girl and runs out.)

Odin: Thanks Saby!

Saba: Ooook!

(Jita opens her eyes in fear)

Saby: No problem.

Odin: (Whispers in Saba's & Jita's ears.) Get used to it. Only five people have tried to take that Chainsaw away from her. They were victims of the Jigsaw murders.

Saba: *whisper* what?!

Jita: *whispers* what do you mean?

Odin: Yeah! She's the famous Jigsaw. Don't say anything nobody knows it.

Saby: What are you guys talking about? (Takes out the chainsaw)

Odin, Saby & Jita: Nothing!!!

Odin: *whispering* we better shut up.

Saby: *whispering* Yeah!

Jita: *whispers* agreed!

Odin: (Searches pockets) Ah! Here they are! The test results for the lie detector test… *whispers* Jita announce the guest!

Jita: *shyly* uh! Ok! Here are last weeks guest: Lettuce (she comes in waving. And starts to think "wow these guys are sure assholes"), Keiichiro, Masaya, Ryou, Ichigo and Cheron The male cherry tree.

Ichigo: (Starts to think "That Saby is such a B/T(#. Saby takes her chainsaw out and scowls at her) How do you know?

Saby: I read minds you ghetto b/T(#!!! I also heard you Lettuce!

Lettuce: What?!

Odin: Saby calm down!

Saba: So, last time on the show we had some really bad accusations and Odin has the results to know what really happened that day.

Saby: Oh! How could this happen! Ryou how could you sleep with them! I'm so over you! (Pudding comes in with the translation of Saby's twisted words. "I'm so in love with you!") I hate you!!! ("I LOVE YOU!!") I wish you were far away from me! ("I wish you were *bleep!*")

Saba: Hey pudding that's not appropriate!

Pudding: Hey I just translate!

Odin: So the results are… (A Ryou fan girl takes her clothes off so Odin doesn't say the results)

Saba: NO!

Jita: Oh my! So bright! AAAAH!!!! (A sudden flash of light hits the studio. Taruto covers the girl with a coat.) … Now… what was I just doing?

Odin: God! This is a family show! Don't make me use the flash again. *he says threateningly *

Saby: *Whispers to the fan girl* Good job protecting our beloved Ryou.

Jita: *Shyly.* I don't think that's… (Saby scowls at her threateningly) Ok I'll shut up.

Odin: Ok! If that's over! The results are… (Every one stares anxiously.) Right after this commercial break.

(Everybody sighs. A fan girl as about to take her clothes off.)

Saba: What was that?

Jita: Yeah why do that?

Odin: Ugh, Annoying fan girls.

Saby: Damn! So close! (The other three look at her coldly.) What? (All look disapprovingly.)

Saba: OK! Were back… AND THIS TIME I HOPE WITH NO INTERUPTIONS!!! (Saby sticks out her tongue.) Why you…

Jita: *shyly* I don't think… (Both scowl at her) not again. Ok! I'll shut up.

Odin: *says to Jita.* Let me take this one. *Toward Saby & Saba who are about to fight* Hey! Fitting is only for the guest! (The guests look at him weirdly.) What you always do.

Saby & Saba: Ok.

Odin: Ok! If their no more interruptions! The results are… (All look in suspense)

Cheron: I have a confession!

Odin: Shit!

Jita: What? You can talk?!

Saba: *frustrated* Oh come on!

Saby: Damn it!!!

Odin: FOR THE LOVE OF GOD!!!

Cheron: I have a confession!

Saba: Why! It's just getting frustrating!

Saby: This better be good! (Takes out her chainsaw)

Cheron: (Looks at Saby scared) Well I'm a Transsexual!

Ryou, Masaya & Keiichiro: What?!

Odin, Saby & Saby: WHO CARES?!

Jita: I think you should comfort… (Odin, Saby & Saba scowl) … Oh fuck this!

Saba: Ok! Now that is over go to the results.

Saby: Come on! I want to chop Ichigo' head!

Odin: Ok! So the results say that… (All expect results) are…

Saby & Saba: COME ON!!!

Odin: Ok! Ok! The results are that… Keiichiro did sleep with all those guys and a transsexual!

Saby: What!

Saba: Pay up Saby! *evil laugh*

Lettuce: YEAH! I KNOW IT YOU GAY MANHORE!!!

Keiichiro: I swear I didn't do it!

Odin: Sorry dude, results don't lie! (Rubs the results in Keiichiro's face)

Hannah: (Hannah Montana runs in naked.) Hey ya'll I'm back!

Odin, Saby, Saba & Jita: (take out their weapons) Wow! You're more annoying than that ferret from the Naruto movie! Let's see, if this time you survive!

(They all attack)

Odin: Bullet Barrage!

Saby: Dancing Butterfly!

Saba: I summon Anima!

Jita: Sharingan!

(Hannah falls to the floor full of blood)

Odin: This is all for today!

(Hannah starts to get up)

Odin: Die B!T(#!!! (Shoots her in the head)

Saby: See you next time. (Takes out chainsaw and heads toward Ichigo)

Saba: See what we have in store for you next time. (Jumps and flies around) WEEEEE!

Jita: In the next episode of The Tokyo Mew Mew Talk Show!

(In the background is: Odin shooting Hannah, Saby trying to kill Ichigo, Lettuce beating up Keiichiro, Sabrina comes in and starts beating up Ryou, Cheron crying and Saba flying around)

I hope you liked this Chapter there's many more to come, juts keep sending your Ideas my way and they will be featured in the next chapter of The Tokyo Mew Mew Talk Show.


End file.
